Nerve Wracked
by angel17712
Summary: Being nervous is never a good feeling as Sky finds out as he gets ready to take a huge step. Will he overcome his nervousness, or will it cause him to falter in what he needs to do? SS pairing


Nerve Wracked

Last updated on:7/31/2007

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and nope, still not affiliated with them. As for the idea of Carter Grayson being Sydney's dad, I believe the first person to have done that was Etcetera Kit, so this idea is credited to her.

A/N- This one is for my big sis' birthday, whom I love dearly! Hope you have a great birthday Pink and many more to come! And Enigmaforum, thank you SO much for all the help!

* * *

"Am I doing the right thing? Should we be doing this so soon?" A young man asked to no one in particular as he paced back and forth across the carpet that was in the room.

"Look man, I don't think that I've ever seen anyone more in love than you and her. You need to stop having second thoughts, shut up and sit down. You're gonna wear the carpet out because of your pacing," Jack told him.

Sky nodded tersely and swallowed hard. He knew that what Jack had said wasn't an order, but more like a friendly request. He sat down in the armchair that sat to his right. The only sounds that could be heard as they sat waiting for one of their best friends to return were Sky fiddling with his tie and sighing. A few minutes later, the door opened and Bridge appeared.

"Sorry it took me so long. Had to pick up our flowers and make sure everything was all set to go with the girls," Bridge apologized as he crossed the room.

"It's fine, Bridge. How do they look?" Jack asked with a grin.

"They all look, well, great. And Sky, don't worry about it. You're gonna be just fine. She's feeling the same way you are," Bridge assured his best friend.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Sky retorted sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. She's scared about this too. Doing what you guys are about to do is a huge step. I don't have to read either of you to know that you're both having the wiggins about doing this," Bridge told him.

"I remember the day that you asked her out for the first time. You came and dropped by out of the blue, asking for advice," Jack reminisced with a smile.

That seemed to make Sky calm down a bit. "That seems like it was a lifetime ago. I don't think I was ever as nervous as I was then."

"You, nervous? God forbid that Schuyler 'Sky' Tate Collins should ever be nervous," Jack teased mercilessly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I seem to remember hearing that you lost a bet with your lady love concerning myself and Syd," Sky grinned. The reminder that he had lost the bet shut Jack up, causing Sky to lose himself to his thoughts. The day he had asked Sydney out had been one of the most nerve-wracking of his entire life.

Flashback

_His stomach was in knots, his hands sweating profusely. He and Sydney had been assigned patrol duty together for the first time in awhile, and Sky had been working up the courage to ask her to go out with him. He had talked to Jack earlier about what to do, and the only advice that he had received was to "ask her out the right way and if you ever hurt her, I'll kick your ass." Neither part made him feel any better about the situation, so it was with a resigned resolve that he walked to the Command Center to meet with Sydney._

_Before he could reach the aforementioned room, the doors slid open and the woman in question walked out with a smile. "You were almost late, you sure you're okay?" she teased._

_Smiling, he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ready to patrol?"_

"_Yup. Let's go."_

_The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they headed to the garage to go out for a citywide patrol, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. The more Sky thought about asking her out, the more nervous he seemed to become. Sydney, being always the intuitive person, picked up on this. _

"_Sky, are you sure you're okay? You don't need to go see Kat or anything?" she asked again, putting a hand on his forehead as he drove. _

_Sky smiled. "No, I'm fine," he told her as he reluctantly reached up with one hand and grabbed hers, pulling it off of his forehead but not letting go. Sydney had expected him to bat or brush her hand away, so when he held it firmly in his, she was surprised, even shocked. Throughout the rest of the patrol, they had held hands. When they arrived back at the garage and the car was parked, both were reluctant to let go of the other's hand. _

"_Sky?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_We have to go inside," Sydney informed him quietly. _

"_I know," he responded back. As she began to reluctantly pull away, Sky stopped her by calling out her name._

"_Syd?"_

"_What?"_

_Sky's insides wound themselves up even tighter in anticipation of what he was about to do. It was a now-or-never moment. "Will..um..would you go out...with me?" he asked her tentatively, almost afraid to hear her response._

_Sydney bit her lip in false concentration, pretending to think about it. She looked at his face and managed to stifle a giggle. He looked more nervous than she had ever seen him, which was a rarity. She decided to stop torturing him by telling him about the answer she had known that she would give him if he had ever decided to ask her to go out with him. "I'd love to go out with you." _

End Flashback

They had gone out soon after that, and things had escalated from there. They had gone out on date after date, the pair growing closer than they ever had as friends. The day that Sky had decided to ask the infamous question was when he had been more nervous than when he had asked her out. He had taken her to a gazebo at night, which had been decorated with lots of creamy white lights and plenty of different colored roses, the moon and stars smiling down upon them. The pair had eaten a delicious meal before dancing to some quiet guitar music. As he had held her in his arms, she turned her head sharply to look back at something she had spotted.

"What is it?" Sky asked her, knowing that she had probably spotted what he had done.

"The petals, they're…." Sydney trailed off, a hand coming up to her mouth in shock. Sky had covered the floor in red, white, and pink rose petals, but he had used the pink ones to spell out "Sydney Drew, will you marry me?" When he knew that she had indeed read the question, he got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of a deep pants pocket, repeating the question.

"Will you marry me, Sydney?"

Tears had begun to fall from her crystal-blue eyes as she answered. "Yes! God, yes!" she cried out as she threw her arms around him, letting him swing her around.

Now it was six months later, and the day had arrived. Not only had it arrived, but it had also brought with it a still pacing Schuyler Tate Collins, who was currently annoying the daylights out of two of his best friends.

"Sky, if you don't sit down and quit wearing out the carpet, I'll kick your ass and tie you up. Now sit down please!" Jack commanded.

Sky huffed impatiently, but did as his friend had asked. A few minutes later, Z came through the door, shutting it behind her. "She's all ready, so you need to head out there. And don't worry, she's just as nervous as you are," Z confirmed what Bridge had said. "And if you even think about walking out on her..." she trailed off, her threat clear in her words and how she was currently looking at him.

"I know, I know: I'll get my butt handed to me on a silver platter," Sky told her wryly.

"Just so we're clear!" Z replied with a smile, before grabbing Bridge's arm and dragging him out of the room.

Sky grabbed his suit jacket, swinging it around to pull it on. With a deep breath, he headed toward the door, but was stopped by Jack.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be fine. Just go out there, walk up to the front, and wait for her to get there. Think you can do that?" Jack teased.

Sky gave him a look that said "Yeah". He walked out of the room with Jack behind him. A few minutes later, Sky was at the end of the altar, his hands folded behind his back, waiting for the woman he was so desperately in love to meet him. The wedding march began to play, causing everyone to stand up and turn around to watch the bride's arrival. When Sky caught his first glimpse of her, his jaw dropped. Sydney held her father's arm as she walked down the aisle toward him, her face glowing as she moved confidently toward him. Her dress was strapless and made of silk, dozens of beads and small stones covering the entirety of it. Small beads and stones had been placed in an intricate pattern across the front, drawing attention to it. A two-foot long white train followed Sydney as she walked, while a white veil covered her face, held in place by a simple tiara of diamonds that rested upon her head. Her ears were adorned by a simple pair of tear-drop diamond earrings, while a matching necklace rested around her neck. Her makeup was done simply, only enhancing her beautiful features. After what felt like an eternity, Sydney and her father reached the end of the aisle, making everyone sit down in their seats.

"Who gives this woman today to be married to this man?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Carter Grayson stepped forward. The preacher nodded to him, signaling that he should hand Sydney's hand to Sky. Carter paused for a moment before kissing his daughter on the cheek, the turned around to shake hands with Sky before whispering words to him that only Sky heard.

"You had better take good care of her for me, all right?" Carter whispered sternly as he shook hands with Sky.

"Yes, sir," Sky responded back. He took the hand that Carter had held out to him as he smiled at Sydney. Carter sat down in the front row next to his wife, Dana, before the preacher began to speak once more.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman…"

What felt like years later, the preacher pronounced them husband and wife. Sky lifted the veil carefully, letting it fall behind his wife. Their lips touched in their first kiss as husband and wife as the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler Tate Collins. The pair broke apart reluctantly, to hear a roar of thunderous applause and yelling. Sky offered his elbow to her and the pair walked down the aisle to head for the limo. Thirty minutes later, everyone had made it to the reception hall, which was a ballroom at a lavish hotel. Dozens of tables covered in white tablecloths had been set up around the room. The lights, while still on, had been dimmed to create a romantic atmosphere. White candles had also been lit to give off extra light. Glass votive candleholders reading "Sydney and Schuyler" in pink and red laid on the tables as something to take home with them. The finest china and silverware had been set up on each table, and in the middle of every table was a centerpiece picture that bore both of their names and all of them having a different picture of the couple in the center.

A five-course meal was enjoyed by all before the four-layered cake was cut by the newly married husband and wife. Sydney had taken the part of the cake that she was feeding to Sky and had mashed it all over his face, causing him to look at her in shock and making her giggle in response. She gently wiped the cake off of his face before offering her finger to Sky to lick the cake off of. He greedily sucked her finger into his mouth, making her moan aloud. Hoots, hollers and a "save that for the honeymoon!" were heard from around the room. Syd and Sky grinned at each other before proceeding to finish feeding each other cake.

Once Sky's face had been cleaned up, the first dance between the bride and groom took place. The pair held hands as they walked to the middle of the dance floor, wrapping their arms around each other. Unbeknownst to his wife, Sky had put in a request with the DJ to have the old song "I knew I loved You" by a group called Savage Garden to be played. The song had been playing the night of their first date and instantly become the couples' song. As the fist bars of the song began to play, Sydney's eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?" Sky asked with concern.

"You remembered our song," she managed to reply.

"Of course I remembered. I'll never forget it, the first time that I held you in my arms like this," he told her as he wiped the tears away. He kissed her softly on the lips before he continued to dance with her. He held her in his arms, knowing that she was his, and decided that being nervous about things was good to feel.


End file.
